


Farewells and Legacies

by BraveAchilles



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Vili has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveAchilles/pseuds/BraveAchilles
Summary: Now reunited years later Eivor notices everything different between them as well as everything that's stayed the same.Missing scene fill
Relationships: Eivor/Vili, Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Farewells and Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> It's starting to become a tradition to fill the missing scenes every time a new assassins creed game comes out at this point. Unbeta so all mistakes are mine. My English is slowly getting better so apologizes in advance!

After ten winters Eivor fell into Vili just as easily as he had those years ago. Many things were the same. Sinking back into the crude banter and fighting anyone who stood in their way. Vili's constant need of looking for a fight had only grown in their years apart. Eivor knows he's not too much different in that respect. Especially lately as he tracks down his brother. Over the years how Eivor felt about Vili had changed as the season went by. Some weeks he'd go by not recalling the man at all. Other days he'd feel like Vili was still next to him and Eivor would turn to speak with him only to realize he wasn't there at all. Eivor often grieved the man who wasn't dead, but likely suspected he would never see him again. Until the letter appeared in the longhouse and now he found himself by Vili's side again.

Things between them hadn't ended well ten winters back. Eivor had wanted more from Vili than friendship. Vili on the other hand ~~wanted to~~ , had to, follow his father across the North sea with his father. Explaining to Eivor that he would eventually take his father's place and things such as a family would be expected of him. While Eivor had to stay with Sigurd and his family. This thing between them was just a casual thing. Something they'd both eventually just grow out of. Eivor had been too young and naïve enough to believe him through his aching heart back then.

Things are different now then they were back then. Each of them were different people in certain rights. Eivor can't help but notice how much Vili has physically changed. Mentally it seemed like he was the same Vili he grew up with. Although Vili was now nearly a foot taller than Eivor now. There had always been some height difference by a couple of inches, but now Eivor had to look up just to talk to Vili and meet his eyes. Even through the thick fur cloak Eivor could tell Vili’s muscular stature had gotten bigger as well. Making Eivor feel that much smaller in comparison.

Sitting on the ground next to Vili the difference between them isn’t as noticeable and everything still feels the same as it used to be. It’s quiet in the cave that Vili had made into his own in their time apart. After their small argument over Vili’s lack of wanting to take his fathers place, the only noise echoing in the chamber were drips of water off the icicles, crackling of fire embers, and their soft breathing. There’s hardly any room between them on the blanket that was spread out under them. Vili’s thigh is warm where it is pressed against Eivor’s own.

"Your fathers death aside, Vili. This has been...good. Fun, even." Death was always strange for Eivor. One of the many constants in his life. Sad, but there’s the understanding that in someway those who died were in a better place where they were honored and belonged. Eivor understands Vili’s grief better than he would like. Eivor once again feels like he’s lost a father and mourns he can’t help, but feel grateful for this opportunity to reconnect with Vili again.

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we had not been separated by the North Sea so early in our lives? What adventures we would have had. The raids, the battles, the glory.” Vili speaks softer than he had before. Pausing for a moment, almost in hesitation, before continuing. “I even think about what we might have been to each other."

Vili is looking intently at Eivor. Soft dark hair swept across his brow accented by his blue eyes. Deep and not nearly as pale as Eivor’s own slightly greener ones. Small scars scattered over his features that Eivor wants to know what battles landed them there. Wondering if the people or animals that put them there still lived. Not likely. Eivor didn’t need to think long to find an honest answer, because he’s wondered the same thoughts often. Only amplified now that he was with Vili in the flesh again.

"I have, fondly. And often enough that it sometimes seemed you never left. Maybe you never did.” Vili lingered in Eivor’s thoughts more often than he should ever admit both innocent in nature and far more impure things in the loneliness of night.

"I… want you, Eivor. Your warmth. Your touch." Vili has a small smile at the edge of his features leaning in slightly closer that Eivor can feel his breath graze his cheek.

"Like this?" Eivor rests a hand high on Vili’s thigh squeezing the muscle though the many layers of fur and leather armor. It was likely grief that made Vili this open around Eivor again. An action that they both might regret eventually, but Eivor wasn’t going to turn down the invitation while Vili was asking for it so wantonly.

"I cannot say how I will feel tomorrow, Eivor…" Vili starts the same sentence he’s told Eivor before when they were younger. Both of them over the edge of eighteen in a fur bed in the northern reaches of Norway.

"Shut up, Vili." Eivor hushes him almost playful as he brings Vili’s face closer to Eivor’s own and leans in to kiss him deeply. It takes a breath for Vili to return the kiss, but does so vehemently pulling Eivor closer by resting both his hands on his waist. Straddling Vili’s waist Eivor leans down keeping Vili’s face cupped in his hands as they kiss. Eivor loses himself in the taste of Vili until each of them are out of breath and his lips feel swollen.

Eivor can feel Vili’s hard length pushing against his clothes and pressing against him. If Eivor leans foreword and ruts himself against Vili he’s certain that he would feel his own blunt hardness as well. If he doesn’t already. Vili’s hands move from where they’ve been holding onto Eivor’s waist moving to take some of the layers off. Or attempts to by pulling at one of the many belts and buckles trying to free them. Vili manages to get Eivor’s cloak off, but beyond that fails to pull anything else off with a frustrated look of defeat.

“Started on the mead early then, hmm?” Eivor teases and starts to undo the fasten of Vili’s thick fur cloak letting it fall and add to the pile of blankets under them. Vili looks up at Eivor with a glint in his eyes that Eivor suspects he’s considering just ripping the material off.

“Get off of me, you’ve gotten heavier since last time.” Vili rebutted by pushing Eivor off of him before he has the chance to climb off. Eivor is sure it’s an attack back for the shove against his chest he had gave him earlier in their argument.

It pulls a laugh out of Eivor as he begins shedding the layers of his armor while Vili finishes taking off the rest of his own. As more and more skin is revealed Eivor’s gaze lingered while he undressed. Vili had definitely developed more muscles over the years since. Scars that ripped over the skin, some that were barely noticeable, others were serval inches long and thick. Dark ink appearing as well in intricate details of runes and winding lines of tattoos. Eivor eyes drag down until they land on Vili’s cock as it bounces out of the confines of his trousers. Hard and huge where it presses against Vili’s abdomen.

“Fuck Vili-“ Eivor can’t help himself and reaches over until he can wrap his hand around it. Or rather tries to, but can’t quite get his fingertips to touch around it. It’s far thicker and longer than Eivor’s own neglected cock. Eivor remembered Vili being fairly hung when they fucked before, but not to this size.

“Are you scared drengr?” Vili says above Eivor, watching as his hand explored his cock, rutting his hips up into the touch. Eivor looks up and smirks with a challenging look in his eyes.

“You’ll have to try a lot hard than this to scare me.” Eivor challenges. Vili threads his hands through Eivor’s long blonde hair pulling him slightly upwards to kiss him again.

“On your stomach then.” Vili pulls away from the kiss, teeth dragging on Eivor’s bottom lip, and licks his own swollen lips.

Eivor pushes some of the clothes out of the way making room on the pile of cloaks and furs enough to lie down as he’s told to. Vili is behind him soon after. One hand resting on the small of Eivor’s back while the other reaches further. Wet fingers pushing into his entrance with what Eivor can only assume is spit. His hands brace themselves Vili’s fur cloak twisting the fabric between his fingers as Eivor is opened up.

One, followed by two, gradually moving up to three fingers slowly stretch Eivor open. Unexpectedly carefully and slowly. Gradually feeling more and more full, but not enough to feel pleasure, almost intentionally. A fourth digit is brushed against where the others are, trying to work itself in, and makes Eivor huff impatiently. “Will you hurry it up?”

Vili laughs from behind him, leaning down to press a kiss against Eivor’s neck, just above the large gnarly childhood scar. “I do not wish to hurt you wolf-kissed.” Before pressing his fingers slightly further into the spot that makes Eivor go rigid and moan into the fur.

“I don’t break that easily.” Eivor gasps out once chewing on his bottom lip as he’s stretched once more before Vili slips his fingers free entirely.

The fingers are replaced before Eivor has a chance to miss them. The fat blunt cock head is pushed against his entrance sinking the tip slowly into Eivor. Only another inch or so before the movement stops entirely. Vili leans down again further, pressing flush against Eivor’s back, his arms wrapping under Eivor’s own and covering him entirely. Reaching out Vili finds each of Eivor’s hands, releasing their hold on the cloak, until he can link and lock their fingers together.

“I know you don’t.” Vili says almost tenderly, as his cock pushes in further and further, slowly inch by inch. With each movement Eivor thinks Vili is finally fully seated inside him, but will then move another inch further and deeper inside. Sweat begins to prick against Eivor’s skin as Vili pushes his cock more and more inside of him. Almost to the edge of too much, Eivor’s considers changing his mind, rethinking the decision for just a moment. Until at last Vili bottoms out flush against Eivor’s ass.

Thankfully Vili gives Eivor a moment to adjust to the thick intrusion, either through kindness or experience, and pressing his nose against Eivor’s neck affectionately. After a dragging few minutes, Eivor’s can feel every twitch of Vili’s cock throb inside him desperate to move inside its tight heat, eventually Eivor lets out a steady breath feeling like he can handle it now.

“Move.”

It starts with a slow drag out not nearly as long as before, before Vili sinks his cock back inside, lighting Eivor’s nerves on fire again. Groaning as the thrusting becomes faster and pushing pleasure through Eivor’s body. The trusting is slow and stead fast searching for the right rhythm between them. Eivor unable to help or bother stopping the moans that slip out as the thrusts press against every pleasure points deep inside of him. Vili was soft and quieter in his own moans. Only occasionally slipping out, but are deep and harsh against Eivor’s ear.

Both of their palms were sweaty where they’re holding onto each other refusing to let go afraid one might lose the other. The runes tattooed on Vili’s fingers are blurry in Eivor’s eyes. Vili is around him entirely, filled inside, and wrapped completely around him overwhelmingly protective. Feeling consumed as Vili’s thrusts pick up faster and harder against Eivor. Any pain melting into building pleasure inside as Vili pounds into him.

Eivor’s own leaking hard cock remained untouched. Trapped between his stomach and rubbing against the blankets under them. Each time Vili thrusts foreword Eivor’s cock rubbed with rough friction pushing him closer and closer to cumming. Vili’s hips snapping forward building to a near bruising pace that Eivor know he will feel the next day and possibly the next. Vili sinks completely inside Eivor again as deep as he can push and stops moving entirely. Eivor groans in frustration as he waits for Vili to move again.

“Shhh.” Vili hushes Eivor, moving the both of them until they are on their sides, and thrusts back into Eivor contenting his growing whining.

One of Vili’s hands releases from Eivor’s to reach down and wrap around his cock. Jerking him off in tandem with the brutal thrust as Vili fucks into him. Eivor’s now free hand reaches back to grip onto Vili’s short hair pulling painfully, making Vili groan, bringing him closer until Eivor can press a bruising kiss against his lips.

Eivor fucks into Vili’s hand and back against his cock only a few times before he cums suddenly without warning. Breath hitching and back arching against Vili, panting into his mouth eyes wide, as cum spurts out and leaks against Vili's hand working him through the orgasm. Vili only pounds into Eivor harder now, until Vili stops again this time cock twitching and throbbing inside Eivor, as he’s filled with his cum. Leaking out and making a mess of him as Vili pulls out.

A quietness grows in the cave again as they both come down from the orgasmic high. The sky had grown into the early evening in their distraction. Vili gathers his stability well before Eivor is ready. A heavy exhaustion from the weeks before settling in as he takes a moments rest. The other man is fully dressed again by the time Eivor’s pushes himself to sit up. He knows what to expect next, Vili will be kind about it, but his words will sting because nothing has changed. Vili must still take his fathers place, start his family line, and there was no place for Eivor in there. He had pushed him into the idea not even a few hours ago.

"Vili. You know that…that this was a momentary heat. Just a flickering flame." Eivor decides to just speak first instead stumbling over the words. It would be easier to accept eventually if he was the one who suggested it in the beginning. Vili seems surprised, but there’s an understanding look in his eyes, something else that Eivor cannot place. Disappointment?

"Yes we let our passions set sail, just this once. I should get back. Rest. The funeral will still be there when you wake up fully." Vili kneels down and smiles gently at Eivor. He had responsibilities to get back to. Jarl Hemming's parting end still needed his son's attention.

Eivor smiles back unable to hide the dejection in his face as Vili walks away. The funeral wouldn’t be until well into the night he could allow himself a few hours of sleep. Vili would be there when he woke and needed him again. The physical pain would eventually go away, but Eivor worries for the pain of losing Vili yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Vili's romance cannot be progressed further this is my coping mechanism.


End file.
